Angel's Limit
by Suffy Bummers
Summary: Xander is getting on Angel's nerves and Angel has had enough. M/M, non-con


**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not own the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon. I make no money from this. **

My first real fanfiction.

* * *

><p><p>

"Okay, here's the plan," Buffy spoke, leaning over a map on the library table. "Me, Faith, and Giles will enter the warehouse through the main doors here," pointing to an entrance. "Our fanged friends won't be expecting two slayers."

"Hell yeah they won't," Faith chimed in, a grin on her face.

"Chances are, some of them will make a run for it. That's where you guys come in," Buffy said, looking up at Angel, Xander, Willow and Wesley. "There is only one exit so they'll head straight for you here," pointing to the place the foursome will wait. "It's a big nest, one of the largest I've ever seen. At least fifteen vamps. I don't want anyone getting hurt. You'll have to work together," she said, glaring at Angel and Xander. Xander snorted and Angel rolled his eyes. "I have so much faith in you two," Buffy said sarcastically.

"Er, Buffy, quite a brilliant plan, really, but I don't think I've enough weapons for everyone, for an attack this large scale," Giles said.

"Oh. Right. Angel?" she asked.

"I have plenty of stuff at the mansion. More than enough for everyone," he said.

"Great. Everyone covering the exit can meet at Angel's tomorrow at sundown."

Wesley piped up: "I hardly think a plan such as this will-"

"Will what, Wes? Slay those vamps so hard they'll be wishing they were never bitten?" Faith interjected, "Trust me, B knows what she's doing. What was your idea? It involved math, didn't it?"

"Well, yes, but..." Wesley stammered.

"It's a great plan, Buff. We'll show those never-go-to-the-beachers a thing or two," Willow smiled.

"Then it's settled," said Angel, his words laced with finality.

Wesley sank back in his chair with a sigh, defeated.

* * *

><p><p>

The sun was had almost completely set the day after the Scooby meeting when Xander walked into Angel's mansion, letting in a few harsh rays of sunlight. Angel was sitting in the main room waiting for everyone to arrive. Angel jumped up from the couch and hissed, his hand slightly smoking.

"Watch it!" he barked at Xander. Xander proceeded to give one of the most insincere apologies ever uttered.

"You're early," Angel scowled, after Xander's lame apology.

"Yeah, well, it's never too early to make your day a little crappier," said Xander happily. "Are those the weapons?" he asked, pointing to a large black duffel bag in the middle of the room.

"Gee, aren't you observant?" mocked Angel.

"Whatever you say, deadboy," Xander fired back.

Angel almost opened his mouth to retort but stopped himself. He wasn't worth it.

Instead he said, "There's crossbows, stakes, swords, maces, axes, crosses, and holy water in there. Take what you want."

Xander walked over to the bag and rummaged through it, pulling out a crucifix and crossbow, along with a dozen crossbow bolts.

As Angel leaned against the stone wall waiting for the others to arrive and actively ignored Xander's presence, Xander loaded the bow.

After he notched one bolt onto the bow, which held six bolts, he began to talk.

"You know, it would be a shame if this thing accidentally went off," Xander said smugly.

Angel ignored the thinly veiled threat.

"Just think how upset Buffy would be..." he trailed off, already having notched the fourth bolt.

Angel restrained himself. This kid was really getting on his nerves.

"I mean, what could she do with a pile of dust as a boyfriend?" he smirked. Xander raised the bow in Angel's general direction.

"That's it!" Angel roared, "Time to teach you some manners." Angel started to cover the short distance between him and Xander, just as the bow shot out an arrow. Xander's eyes were wide with shock. Angel had barely dodged it. Angel knocked the bow out of Xander's hands and grabbed him by the back of the neck, dragging him toward the couch.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry! I was just joking! I didn't mean what I said! The crossbow went off by itself!" Xander pleaded, panic in his voice.

Angel sat down on the couch and pulled Xander over his knee, holding him in place. Xander struggled but it was no use against Angel's strength. Angel gave Xander's ass several hard swats through his pants. Xander thrashed about, shouting, trying to escape Angel's grip. Angel stood up with Xander and slapped him hard on the mouth, forcing him to shut up. Angel stared Xander straight in the eye and asked, "Did you learn your lesson?"

Xander spat in Angel's face. Both fear and defiance were etched in his expression. Slowly, Angel raised his hand and wiped off the spit. A wide grin played on his lips. Xander took a few steps backwards and pulled the cross he had taken from the bag of weapons out of his back pocket, shoving it toward Angel. Angel ripped it from Xander's clutch with his bare hand and tossed it on the floor. It landed with a loud _clack_, nearly deafening in the silence that hung between the two. The silence was interrupted again as Xander's fist connected with Angel's jaw. The blow hardly phased the incensed vampire. Angel grabbed him roughly by the throat and pulled him back toward the couch. With one hand still around Xander's throat, Angel used his other to pull down Xander's pants and underwear revealing Xander's limp member and neatly trimmed pubes.

Angel forced Xander to strip off his remaining clothes.

The thoughts in Xander's head raced. His heart was pounding. Not only was he probably going to be killed, he'd be humiliated as well.

Once again Angel sat on the couch and bent Xander over his knee, holding him in place. The smacks to Xander's round, well-muscled ass echoed through the mansion. He did not shout. He did not cry. He closed his eyes, suffered through the pain and hoped it would all be over soon. After what seemed like an eternity, the smacking stopped. His ass was stinging and bright red. He'd never been hit like this by his father before, not even close. Xander felt Angel's hand gently, soothingly rub his ass cheeks. The effect was almost immediate as the pain began to subside. Xander had no idea what was going on.

"A-Angel?" was all he could think to say. Angel didn't reply and continued rubbing Xander's ass. Xander opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. Angel was in full on vamp mode staring right back at him. Xander gasped and began to flail, trying to escape. The sudden movement caught Angel off guard and Xander almost made it out of Angel's reach, but he was not quick enough. Angel grabbed Xander roughly by the wrist and pull him back onto the couch. Sitting side by side, Angel's arm acted as a vice, keeping Xander against the couch as he used his other hand to pull down his pants to his thighs, his hard uncut cock springing free. Xander's eyes grew wide at the sight.

"No! No! Please, no!" shouted Xander, trying to escape, afraid of what was to come next.

Angel lifted Xander up and over so his hole was directly above Angel's dick, with his back to Angel. Not wanting to cause the boy too much irreparable damage, Angel spit in his hand and slicked his member. Without warning he slammed Xander down onto his cock and bucked his hips.

Xander screamed in agony, tears streaming down his face. He'd never felt such pain in his life.

Angel grabbed Xander's arms and held them against his chest as he viciously fucked his virgin hole. Angel's hate for Xander combined with his vampire stamina allowed him to pound away at him faster, longer, and harder than any normal person ever could, all the while Xander sobbed and screamed. As Angel came closer to the point of no return, he bit Xander's shoulder, drinking from him briefly before forcing his demon away. He shoved Xander off of him onto the floor. Angel stood up and flipped Xander on his back and kneeled by his head. Angel stroked himself to completion and shot his load onto Xander's face. He stood up, put his member back in his pants and zipped up.

Night had fully fallen now.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he asked as he walked out the door.


End file.
